firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gear
Type of Character Boss Status Deceased Appearance A largely ordinary Yellow Pikmin. One eye is mechanical. Powers No real powers, but Gear is incredibly intelligent when it comes to machines. That, and production plant that is scarily efficient at cranking out his machines. Weaknesses Gear is weak to anything an ordinary Yellow Pikmin is. However, he hides himself within his mechanical creations to avoid direct combat. Resistances Whatever his current mechanical device can take. Immunities Electricity, of course. Personality Egotistical to a fault. Gear is incredibly proud of his own creations, and Black Hole's continual defiance outraged him. Wasn't exactly a nice guy to be around at the best of times, and entirely willing to do terrible things to people he didn't like. History Appeared almost totally out of the blue several years ago, with a mechanized base, a bunch of machines he'd dubbed Gearteeth, and a plan to take over the goddamn world. Then his forces ran afoul of Black Hole, and that was, as they say, the spanner in the works. Black Hole, alongside Scythe, didn't take long to lay waste to much of Gear's powerbase, but the tyrant persisted, setting up a new base, consolidating his power, and then returning in full force shortly after Black Hole killed Salazar. It was around this time that he created Metal Black Hole and Cross, both of whom for the longest time proved to be major stopping blocks for the flesh-and-blood Black Hole. Black Hole eventually proved victorious there as well, and Gear abandoned the base in favor of a new one in Snitchbug Swamp. This base would eventually become the Spire, the enormous gear-shaped tower that would define Gear's later years. It was here that Seraph, and much later Metal Scythe, were born. Gear clashed here with Black Hole several more times, as well as another Black Pikmin named Stone. When Scythe was reborn, Gear unleashed the full force of his army against the Black Pikmin, looking to remove that thorn in his side once and for all. Black Hole and Scythe would eventually stage a final assault against the Spire, alongside most of the collected Black Pikmin. Black Hole forced his way to the center of the Spire for a final showdown with Gear, who fought to the last with a suit of powered armor. In the end, the tyrant and the hero both landed killing blows against each other, and the pair shortly died. With Gear defeated, the Spire's final defense mechanism activated in a last ditch effort to wipe out his enemies; overloading the main power conduit, the Spire exploded. The Black Pikmin survived, but the scar yet remains. Themes Main: E.G.G.M.A.N. (Doc Robeatnix mix) Battle: Final Eggman (Sonic Adventure) Final Battle: Egg NegaWisp Phase 1 (Sonic Colors) Trivia Gear originally belonged to, I believe, FlamingCake. I'm sure she doesn't mind. Tropes that Apply to the Character Neutral Evil, Mad Scientist, Evil Overlord, Dangerously Genre Savvy, Robot Master, Artificial Limbs (Replaced an arm with one), Brain Uploading Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Ultramind's Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Progressive Difficulty Bosses Category:Boss Characters Category:Dead Characters